Computing systems may use spinlocks to control access to resources having limited capacity. Spinlocks may ensure that one taker is granted exclusive access to the resource while subsequent takers wait until the resource becomes available in order that they may subsequently be granted access. However, if a taker experiences a failure while accessing a spinlock-controlled resource, the spinlock may be unable to grant access to subsequent takers.